Galactictor
Galactictor is an storm kaiju who lives in the outer reaches of the void. Design His Storm Form is a gigantic vortex-cloud of darkness and massive lighting strikes moving across the void. If you think the other massive kaijus are scary, they are nothing compare to the God of Darkness (with a few major exceptions). He can also summon powerful storms to hide his true form. Galactictor's true form remains a mystery, but bits and pieces of serpentine coils and vast wings from its storm suggest it might be a ghidorah or something more sinister and darker. Most agree that it is a "Sub-Ghidorah" or not a true ghidorah, but close to one. Behavior Nothing is known about the Darkness of Fear's personality but its clear that he is a twisted, haunting monster who only lives to make others feel fearful. However when vast groups of stars, galaxies, and universes disappear, it was said that Galactictor was a void-eater, born to destroy the void (although this have never been confirmed by the other space kaijus). History Nothing is known about Galactictor's history, past or present although it is predicted that he will eventually come and destroy the entire void. Later, when the three doomsday kaijus: Aphopiungard, Typhirnos, and Satinmuri began to attack the kaijus, new studys reveled that all three possessed Galactictor's DNA for some unknown reason. In Resurgence Of The Monsters (my new Fan-Made Story), Galactictor took a small part in an epic battle for dominance alongside other massive kaijus. He eventually killed a couple before getting blasted by Aphoizilla. It is uncertain if he survived. But major storms across the void hints that he has survived. Abilities * Storm Summons: Galactictor can summon massive void-size storms that can send universes flying across the void. He can also summon super-powerful lightning strikes as well as massive tornadoes. As long as the storm lasts, he can remain alive. * Flight: Galactictor can fly at speeds much faster than light. * Hyrid Beams: Galactictor can fire purplish-blue beams from his mouths, or from where the mouths are suppose to be. * Tornado Storm: Galactictor can summon white-hot tornadoes with sharp ends on them. He can send them spearing into enemies and the surrounding areas if he needs to. * Destro-Beam: Galactictor's final attack. He can blast a massive dark-purple beam of cosmic lightning from what appears to be from his "chest". Weaknesses Galactictor's Storm Summons are connected to his life source. If all his storms are destroyed (VERY hard to do), he can be easily killed by a few good hits. Trivia * Galactictor is approximately the same size as Lumiras, it's rival. But Galactictor is considered to be the bigger kaiju. * Galactictor's ability to summon storms is based on King Ghidorah from Godzilla: King Of The Monsters (2019) and as well as the Ghidorah from the Godzilla Anime Trilogy (2017-2018). His final attack is based on Gamera's Ultimate Plasma from G2 and his Tornado Storm is based on Bagan's Diamond Storm. * Galactictor is however, not the biggest kaiju. It is literally nothing to Aphopiungard, Typhirnos, and Stainumri (pages are deleted) and there are still other gigantic ,super overpowered kaijus out there... * This kaiju has a slight reference to Typhon, the Father of All Monsters from Greek myth. Both creatures are creatures of storms and are massive in size. * All these kaijus are going to be in my new Fan-Made story coming soon (in progress right now). Category:Gods Category:Unknown Universe Category:Joke Kaiju Category:Joke Pages Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Meme Kaiju